Tenpetals
by doctorwhoviansunite
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Doomsday. Rose and the Doctor get sucked into the Void to find that it is in fact a habitable planet. But with Rose injured and food scarce, will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Void

**Chapter 1: The Void**

Rose and I stood on the top floor of the Torchwood Institute building. I attached two handles to the wall, to keep me and Rose from being sucked into the Void. I flashed back to what had happened a few moments ago;

_I made my choice a long time ago! Rose_ had said. _I'm never going to leave you! _I had tried to protect her by sending her to a parallel world, to prevent her from being sucked into the Void. She had immediately come back, determined not to leave my side. She obviously trusted me to take care of her. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to her.

My attention drawn back to the present, Rose was standing on the other side of the room, ready to hold on for her life when the portal opened. We had already been through the plan, and we were ready. I nod to her, and she pulls the lever, activating the Void portal.

"Hold on tight! Don't let go for anything!" Rose nodded and held on as the portal tried to suck us in. Daleks and Cybermen whipped past us and unthinkable speed. My coat and hair blew in the direction of the portal, and I struggled to stay on my feet. I glanced over at Rose to make sure she was doing okay. Suddenly, the lever starts to fall back in place, slightly closing the portal and making it much less effective. Rose noticed and reached out to pull it back. "No! Stop!" I called to her. "Leave it!" but she didn't listen. She let go of her handle and grabbed the lever, fighting the wind to pull it back in place. Once she succeeded, the sucking power accelerated and she was swept off her feet.

"Rose!" I called out. "Hold on!"

"Doctor, help!" she cried. I watched helplessly as her fingers began to slip. "Rose! NOO!" "Doctor!" she slipped and began being sucked into the void. I promised myself I would protect her at all cost. There was no way I was letting her go. I let go of my handle, praying I would catch up to her before we were taken by the Void. I grab her hand, cradling her in my arms, as we are pulled through the portal into nothingness.

* * *

My eyes bolted open. I looked around at my surroundings. I was lying in the dirt on a rough ground, with dark rocky mountains visible in the distance. Cyberman and Dalek remains polluted the area, giving it the look of a true wasteland. I rested my head back on the ground, dazed. _So this is it. This is the Void. _This place had been given the nickname _Hell_. And I could see why. I was surprised to find that the air was breathable, the gravity normal, and almost an earth-like feel to it. I suddenly wondered if I was not the first being to end up here. _Rubbish _I then thought. _We got here through a portal that wasn't even supposed to exist. No one else could be here. _I closed my eyes, listening to the wind howl through the mountains. Then suddenly, I bolt up upright.

_Rose!_

I looked around for her, and saw nothing. I struggle to my feet, ignoring the pain involved. "Rose!" I call out. No reply. "Rose!" I call again. The wind stirred up dust which made it difficult to see. I run blindly through the dust searching for my companion. I see large rocks jutting out from the ground. Near one of them I see a battered figure, blonde hair blowing in the wind. "ROSE!"

I run to her side. She's laying unconscious on the ground next to the rock. A gash on her head indicated that she had flown right into the rock after entering the Void. I'm relieved to see that she's breathing, but the wound on her head is very severe. I look around for any signs of life, anyone that could help us, but I knew better. I run my hands through her hair, and pick her up, holding her tight in my arms. I walk into the unknown, hoping that someone, or something out there, could help my fantastic Rose.

I squinted my eyes against the dust, arms tired from carrying Rose. I had been walking for at least an hour now, and I didn't know how much longer I could go on. Rose still laid still in my arms, and my worry for her grew worse. As expected, there had been no sign of any kind of life anywhere. I kept walking until I noticed a small cave on the side of a mountain.

_Shelter. _I thought. I changed my stride towards the cave. I was so tired that I actually worried that I might drop Rose, which made me even more relieved to find the cave. When we got to the mouth of it, I was astonished to find that it was HUGE up close. After briefly gazing in, I walked in. There was enough light coming from the outside that it was fairly easy to see, but I didn't want to go too far. I find a soft dirt patch and lay Rose down. The air was growing quite cold, so I took off my coat and laid it on top of her. I ran my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair, examining the wound on her head once more. My stomach clenched once again with worry for my fantastic Rose. I sat helplessly next to her.

_What am I doing? _I thought to myself. _I can help her. I'm a doctor. I'm not just a doctor, I'm THE Doctor. Surely there has to be something around here that I can help her with._

I stand up and look around the cave. All I see are rocks and leaves. Nothing useful. I think about going outside and looking around.

_No. I can't leave her. _But then I look at the gash on her head again. It sill hadn't stopped bleeding, and she was growing pale. I had to do something. Standing up, I walk outside, hoping to find something useful before it got dark.

About half an hour later, I had found nothing useful. Without my coat I was absolutely freezing, and I knew time was running out for Rose. I sit on a rock and burry my face in my hands. Everything was silent. No wind, no birds chirping, the only sound was the sound of rushing water not too far away.

_Wait a minute... water!_

I stand up and follow the sound. I come accross a stream full of pure blue water. Despite the cold, a thrust my face into the stream, taking huge gulps of the wonderful clean water. I then take off my tie and dip it in. I'm relieved to see that I'm not too far from the cave, so I walk back, hoping that Rose is ok.

I enter the cave, and run up to Rose. Still no change in her condition, which was good and bad at the same time. I kneel next to her and drip the water from my soaked tie onto her head. After cleaning it, I wring out the water the best I can and wrap her head with it. _That will take care of the bleeding. Now I just need to wait, and hope she'll be okay."_ I look outisde and see night time had come very fast. I scoop up as many leaves as I can find and make a pillow for her, and a soft place to lay for me. I sit next to her and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Rose. Please don't leave me." I lay down and close my eyes, gladly accepting the sleep that followed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown

**Chapter 2: The Unknown**

I blink my eyes open to find myself lying in a strange place. Dirt and leaves are under me, and I'm surrounded by cold stone walls. My head aches, and I turn to see the Doctor asleep next to me. "What the hell happened..." I touch my head and feel something wet wrapped around it. I realize it's the Doctor's tie. He's lying curled into a ball, shivering in his sleep. He had put his coat on me to keep me warm...

I take the coat off and put it over him, then lay back down. I look around and see that we're in some sort of cave. It's dark outside, but I can tell dawn must be on its way. I struggle to sit up, then nudge the Doctor awake. "Doctor... where are we?" I see him open his eyes and look around in surprise, then relax. "Rose!" he sits up immediately. "Your okay!"

"I guess I am- what happened?" I ask, still so confused. The Doctor was looking at me with an unreadable look. "And what on earth in on my head?" I start to take it off but he doesn't let me.

"Rose, welcome to the Void."

My jaw drops in amazement. "How did we-oh" I suddenly flashed back to the Torchwood tower. The Void portal had tried to suck me in, and the Doctor had tried to save me. "What happened after we got sucked in?"

The Doctor explained how I had apparently hit my head when I went through the portal, and how he had taken care of me. "Th..thank you. What do we do now?" I wince at the pain remaining in my head.

"Take it easy." he says. "You had a pretty good fall. It's still early, get some rest and I'll see if I can find something to eat around here." I begin to argue, but he cuts me off. "I'm serious. I need to make sure your ok. Just wait here alright?" I nod as he stands up and walks out, and I rest my head back on the ground and fall asleep.

I look back at Rose before exiting the cave, and let out a sigh of relief. "She's going to be okay." I whisper. "Now to find something to eat so we don't starve to death." I hadn't really been in this type of survival situation before, so I wasn't really sure what to do. Something inside me though told me that we weren't the only ones out here. Maybe, just maybe, someone could help us.

After a while I have no luck. I can't find any kind of food source at all. No animals, no plants, nothing. This place is called Hell for a reason.

_What am I going to do?_

Suddenly I see movement on a hill up ahead. "Oi! Is someone there?!" No reply. I run as quick as I can up the hill, to find that the figure had vanished. "Hello?" I called again. I look over and notice another cave on the side of a rocky cliff. "Well, I suppose its my best bet." I stroll up to the cave and poke my head in. My hearts skip a beat as I hear indistinct voices on the inside. Trying to remain undetected, I creep in. I get close enough to hear distinct accent of Galifreyan.

* * *

I slowly enter the cave, keeping to the shadows. The voices continue, yet I see no one. I go deeper into the cave until I see I see a small flicker of light around the corner. I poke my head around to see two people, a woman and child, looking human and timelord alike, sitting in a small room. I think about whether or not I should reveal myself. A mother and child it looked like... not like they could really do any harm right? Before I reveal myself though, I decide to listen for their covorsation for a mo instead.

"Mum, how long must we stay here? I don't like how dark it is. It frightens me."

"I think this is our home now, sweetheart. I know it's scary, but we'll make do."

"Are we the only ones living here?"

"No. In fact, theres someone here now. Come out here now. I can hear you mucking about out there."

I come around the corner slowly, doing my best not to look like any kind of threat. I go ahead with my usual calmness. "Hello, there, I'm the Doctor. What's your-"

"The Doctor?" The little boy's eyes stretch wide. He looks up at his mum and she shakes her head saying, "Just a coincidence, Matthew." "But-"

The boy's mum cuts him off. "So how did you end up here? I thought we were the only ones."

"My friend's home planet was being invaded by Daleks and Cybermen. I opened the Void portal in hopes of them being sucked inside, but we were sucked in along with them. She's hurt really bad, and we've not found any kind of food around. Can you help us?" I hated asking for help, but it was the only way to look after Rose.

"That explains the Dalek parts we've seen scattered. We've been here for months.. our home planet was being destroyed by Daleks as well and my son and I saw this random portal appear.. we knew we would die if we saved so it was our only option. It wasn't for a few days that I realized that this must be the Void."

"What was your planet called?" I had to be sure of my suspicions.

"Gallifrey." She replied. I couldn't help but let a bright smile sweep accross my face. "There was a man," she continued, "Who also went by the Doctor. He was a Time Lord. Everyone said that he was a mad man, but I had met him before. He was a wonderful man, and almost like a second father to Matthew here. Yet he always went by The Doctor. Nothing more."

My hearts skipped a beat as I suddenly flashed back to my horrible last day on Gallifrey. I remembered these people now. They had been my closest friends, and quite possibly the only ones who didn't think of me as a luenatic. I remembered this woman... "Katjja..." I whispered her name aloud without meaning to.

"What?" she said. "I never told you my name."

The smile overcame me. "Katjja, it's me. I survived the Time War, and am on my 10th regeneration now. I'm from very far in the future, but it's still me." Katjja seemed at a lost for words, and her son's jaw dropped in amazement. "But... it can't be. How did you survive?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had really happened. I had destroyed all of the Time Lords. She and her son managed to escape before the destruction... but there was no way I could tell her the truth. I instead smiled. "Just got lucky I guess. I had my trusty TARDIS. To be quite honest it was so long ago that I don't really remember..." Katjja cut me by running up and giving me a hug. "I can't believe it's really you.." she said. I crouched down beside Matthew. "Hey there little guy. I know I look a bit different but it's me. I swear." I wrap the child in a hug then stand up. "As for now, my friend, Rose, has had a serious head injury, and we havn't eaten since we were trapped here yesterday. Can you help us at all?" I ask.

"Of course. Not too far from here there is a forest, and there are some creatures that looka bit like squirrles... but they aren't. They make delicious meat though. As for now, Matthew went hunting yesterday. You can take this back to your friend." She picks up a squirrel like creature from the back of the cave. I raise an eyebrow at what she had just said, then look at Matthew. "You hunt? How old are you now?" The boy looked no older than 11.

"10." he replied. "Once we arrived here I had to learn to hunt pretty fast if we were to survive." I grin sympathetically, then greatfully accept the squirrel. Katjja comes up with a rag drenched in water. "Don't let her stand up and walk for a while. Keep her wound clean and bandaged. She should be fine within a couple of days."

I nod. "Thank you so much, Katjja. Until we meet again-" I exit the cave and head back to Rose.

I sat upright to see that the Doctor had not yet returned. Hunger and worry gripped at my stomach, and I begin to grow faint. Suddenly I hear movement. "Doctor, is that you? You had me worried there for a mo," but the figure that appears isn't the Doctor. I recognize all too well what was comeing towards me. I scream as it comes closer.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Dalek

**Chapter 3: Daleks**

After saying my goodbye's to Katjja and Matthew, I set off, holding the supplies. Luckily it was a fairly short walk back to the cave, and I was anxious to see how Rose was getting along. She should definitely be awake by now, and will be wondering why I have been gone so long. When I'm in range of the cave, I hear a recognizable scream. "Rose!" I run as quick as I can until I reach the mouth of the cave. Rose is crying, backed up against the wall, with a Dalek standing in front of her. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" It yells in it's robotic voice. "Oi! Over here!" I try to draw its attention to me, but it doesn't stop going after Rose. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" It keeps yelling.

"Doctor, help me!" Rose is terrified, yet looks puzzled. "I don't know why it hasn't killed me yet! It's been doing this for like the past five minutes!" I approach the Dalek from behind, then move around to the front. I grab Rose's hand. "Stand up. Slowly." She obeys, using my hand to pull herself up. I move her to the other side of me, putting myself in front of the Dalek. It still hadn't moved, yet it yelled "Exterminate!" Constantly. I move next to Rose, and the Dalek still doesn't move. It now is staring at the wall where Rose had been, still yelling.

"It's alright, I think it's damaged." Gesturing with my hand for Rose to stay back, I try to get a closer look. It looks intact, and I open up a pannel on its back. I pull out a cord, and it shuts down immediately. "It must have gotten pretty banged up on the way in here." I push it over to the side of the cave. I turn around and look at Rose to see she looks extremely faint. I can tell she must have fallen again, because her head was bleeding once more. She begins to fall over, but I run up and catch her before she can. She blinks and looks up at me, and smiles. "Hello,"

I smile back. "Hello. You alright there?" She nods, her beautiful smile not leaving her face.

"I was starting to get worried. You've been gone a long time." She says as I help her sit down. "Ran into some old friends, they gave us...ugh" I remember dropping the food and rag when I had heard Rose's scream. "Wait here I'll be right back." I run back and pick up the squirrel-like animal, and the rag, and shake off the dirt as best as I can as I walk back to the cave. "Here we go fresh- uh- we'll just call this a squirrel."

"Where did you get that? And did you say you met other people? Where are they? How did they get here? Can they help us?"

I smile. "Kindof a long story, but they're from Gallifrey." Rose's eyes stretch wide. "But I thought-"

"Yes I thought so too, but they escaped through a Void portal, just like the one we went through." I couldn't take the smile off of my face. I couldn't believe I had actually seen other Time Lords for the first time in hundreds of years. "They gave me this squirrel thing, ready to be cooked up. Blimey if I ever thought I'd been in this kindof situation. You hungry?" Rose nods vigorously. "Very," she replies. "I took a survival course when I was 12... I could probably start a fire."

I just laugh. "You do that, if you feel up for it. Your heads bleeding again..." I take the tie off of her head to see the gash reopened. The bleeding is bad, but manageable.

"I'm fine, Doctor." she insists. "I can't let you do everything around here. I'll get that fire started."

"Wait," I hold her back, pulling out the rag that Katjja had given me. It was dry at this point, but it would still stop the bleeding and keep out infection. I wrap it around Rose's head, then tie the ends. "Let me know if that comes off." I tell her.

A bright grin shows up on her face. "Thank you." I realize just how much I had missed that smile in the past day. After not knowing if she would live or die, I had wondered if I would ever have her smile again to brighten my day.

Rose and I sat around the fire eating the squirrel-like animal. It was surprisingly good and filling. I was suddenly even more grateful to Katjja for not letting us go hungry tonight.

"Doctor..." Rose breaks into my thoughts and I look up at her. "What are we going to do... are we going to be trapped here forever?"

For once, I didn't know how to answer her. Katjja said that she and Matthew had been trapped here for months, with no way to escape. With the portal closed, and the TARDIS in a whole other dimension, I had no idea how we were gonna get out. Seeing the fright on my Rose's face though, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that.

"We'll figure something out. I promise." I smile at her and for once she doesn't smile back.

She didn't believe me.

* * *

I walk into in the cave the next morning, holding another squirrel-thing given to me by Katjja and Matthew. No matter how hard I tried, I just could not catch one of those things! Luckily my friends had plenty to spare, and were happy to share some. I promised them I'd repay them later.

When I get back to the cave Rose is awake restarting the fire. "Excellent! Let me guess, another from Katjja?" I laugh and just nod before setting it down on the makeshift "pot" Rose and I had managed to pull together. After we eat, I stand up.

"Well, time to get you out of here. We may be stuck in this world for a while, but not in this cave. Katjja and Matthew got trapped here as well, so perhaps there are others, perhaps some who can help. If they _are_ out there, I need to find them. So what do you say?" I hold out my hand. "Care to join me?" Rose smiles bright as she usually does, and lets out a sigh. "It's about time I got out of here too!" she jokes. "Of course I'm coming with you! Never know when you might need me to save your life!" I laugh and watch her eyes sparkle, ready to see adventure again. "Well come along then! We'll be off!" I grab her hand and we walk out, setting off into the unknown.

"Let's stop by and see Katjja. About time you met her, and those mountains beyond their cave would make a good place to start searching too... Well stop mucking about! Come along!" I notice that Rose has stopped, staring in the direction of Katjja's cave.

"Can't you hear that?" She murmurs. I strain to listen and hear a high pitch sound, and shake my head in frustration.

"What is it?"

"Screaming..." Her eyes stretch wide and the light of adventures is replaced by fear.

"Katjja!" I yell and make a straight dash for their cave. As we get closer I can hear the distinct wails of Kattja and Matthew. "I'm coming!" I yell as loud as I can, hoping they can hear me. Making sure Rose is still with me, I run inside. I see Matthew crouched in a corner, crying. I crouch down beside him.

"Matthew, what happened? Where's your mother?" The boy shakes his head. "That thing... it killed her! Then it-" I look straight into his eyes. "Matthew, what happened." I demmand.

"It was a Dalek! It came back, and it killed my mother!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ood

**Chapter 4: The Ood**

I held Matthew in my arms, doing the best I can to comfort him. "What did the Dalek do after he killed her? Where is it and where's your mother?" Matthew just shakes his head in anguish. "I don't know! As soon as I saw it kill her I ran and hid, and when I came back they were both gone!" He began to sob, and my hearts twist in pitty for him.

"Hey there, lad, it's going to be alright." I stand up and give Rose a knowing look to take care of the boy, as I set off to find this Dalek. As I'm walking away I look back to see utter grief and shock on Matthew's face. "Look after him. I'll only be a mo," I tell Rose. I walk deeper into the cave, listening for any suspicious noises. I'm surprised to see how far the cave continues. I make sure I'm in hearing distance of Rose to ensure I don't get lost. As I venture deeper, I still hear nothing. Where could it have ended up? I walk back to the room that I had left Rose and Matthew. Matthew was asleep on Rose, and she was stroking his head. She looked up and saw me. "He's in total shock. I was able to coax him to sleep, but I'm a bit worried."

I kneel besdide him and whisper. "It'll be alright, lad, I promise." I look up at Rose. "No sign of the Dalek or Katjja. I'm worried that it's escaped.. but what did it need her for? Why did it have to take her?! Why is it that I keep killing these things, but they always return to ruin my life!?" I stand up and slam my fist into the wall in anger. "THIS IS IT! This is truly it. I'm going to kill those things with my dying breath if neccesary! I don't care what happens. I cannot let them tourment me any further!" I take a deep breath and look at Rose. She had almost a look of fright to her. "I'm sorry," I soften my voice. "I didn't mean to shout. It's just-"

"Shh." Rose whispers, and holds my hand. "It's going to be alright." I grip her hand, never wanting to let go. I sit against the cold stone wall next to her, and kiss her forehead.

"Your right." I whisper back. "It'll work out." She leans her head on my shoulder, and we drift into a short sleep.

I slightly opened my eyes to see that we were still in Katjja's cave. I quickly recall everything that had happened when we had arrived. I look down and see the boy, Matthew, is still asleep on my lap, and the Doctor is in a deep sleep resting on my shoulder. I smile and run my hands through his hair. "Wake up, I don't know how long we've been out."

He bolts his eyes open and looks around wildly as if he doesn't remember where he is. "Doctor. Doctor it's me. We fell asleep." He suddenly relaxes and looks at me and smiles, then drops his gaze down to Matthew and the smile disapears.

"Look at him," he says worridly. I look at the lad to see him looking extremely pale. I pat his cheek.

"Matthew? Matthew are you alright?" He doesn't budge. I look at the Doctor to see him wide eyed with worry. "Oh, no I'm not losing you too! Give him here." I lay him down on his back, and step back, hands covering my mouth to surpress the tears. _Oh god no. _

I watch as the Doctor shakinly examines him. "He's alive." he whispers. "But just barely. I just don't understand what-"

"Doctor look!" I gesture to a large red spot on Matthew's side. I take off his shirt to reveal a large gash, bleeding heavily. "Oh my god.." I exclaim. "How the hell did I not notice that?"

"It's not your fault." The Doctor says, distracted. "He's lost a ton of blood. He doesn't have much time. We've got to act, now."

"What can I do?"

"Get me some rags, some wet some dry. We've got to stop the bleeding. And hurry!"

I ignore his almost cross tone, knowing that he's just fretting over losing someone else. I get the rags and bring them to the Doctor, helping him to stop the bleeding. "It won't stop..." The Doctor ignores me as he bandages the boy, eyes fixed on him. I put my hand on his shoulder but he shakes it off and stands up. "We've got to get him back to our cave, where I can look after him properly." I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it is unlikely that Matthew were survive. I just watch as he picks him up and carries him out of the cave in distressed silence.

Night had arrived, and hunger gripped at my stomach. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and the Doctor had been too busy with Matthew to find anymore food. "How is he?" I ask.

"Not sure yet." is his only reply before tending to him again.

"Doctor, the bleeding has stopped, but what about infection? We need medicine. We need help, Doctor. We can't do this on our own."

He doesn't reply, but I can see the understanding in his eyes. He knew very well that Matthew was dying, but he wouldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Hello."

I spin around and see something standing at the mouth of the cave. It's too dark to see clearly, but I notice it holding an odd dim light. The Doctor stands up and walks closely with no sign of hostility in his eyes.

"Well I'll be! It's an Ood!"

I held Matthew in my arms, doing the best I can to comfort him. "What did the Dalek do after he killed her? Where is it and where's your mother?" Matthew just shakes his head in anguish. "I don't know! As soon as I saw it kill her I ran and hid, and when I came back they were both gone!" He began to sob, and my hearts twist in pitty for him.

"Hey there, lad, it's going to be alright." I stand up and give Rose a knowing look to take care of the boy, as I set off to find this Dalek. As I'm walking away I look back to see utter grief and shock on Matthew's face. "Look after him. I'll only be a mo," I tell Rose. I walk deeper into the cave, listening for any suspicious noises. I'm surprised to see how far the cave continues. I make sure I'm in hearing distance of Rose to ensure I don't get lost. As I venture deeper, I still hear nothing. Where could it have ended up? I walk back to the room that I had left Rose and Matthew. Matthew was asleep on Rose, and she was stroking his head. She looked up and saw me. "He's in total shock. I was able to coax him to sleep, but I'm a bit worried."

I kneel besdide him and whisper. "It'll be alright, lad, I promise." I look up at Rose. "No sign of the Dalek or Katjja. I'm worried that it's escaped.. but what did it need her for? Why did it have to take her?! Why is it that I keep killing these things, but they always return to ruin my life!?" I stand up and slam my fist into the wall in anger. "THIS IS IT! This is truly it. I'm going to kill those things with my dying breath if neccesary! I don't care what happens. I cannot let them tourment me any further!" I take a deep breath and look at Rose. She had almost a look of fright to her. "I'm sorry," I soften my voice. "I didn't mean to shout. It's just-"

"Shh." Rose whispers, and holds my hand. "It's going to be alright." I grip her hand, never wanting to let go. I sit against the cold stone wall next to her, and kiss her forehead.

"Your right." I whisper back. "It'll work out." She leans her head on my shoulder, and we drift into a short sleep.

I slightly opened my eyes to see that we were still in Katjja's cave. I quickly recall everything that had happened when we had arrived. I look down and see the boy, Matthew, is still asleep on my lap, and the Doctor is in a deep sleep resting on my shoulder. I smile and run my hands through his hair. "Wake up, I don't know how long we've been out."

He bolts his eyes open and looks around wildly as if he doesn't remember where he is. "Doctor. Doctor it's me. We fell asleep." He suddenly relaxes and looks at me and smiles, then drops his gaze down to Matthew and the smile disapears.

"Look at him," he says worridly. I look at the lad to see him looking extremely pale. I pat his cheek.

"Matthew? Matthew are you alright?" He doesn't budge. I look at the Doctor to see him wide eyed with worry. "Oh, no I'm not losing you too! Give him here." I lay him down on his back, and step back, hands covering my mouth to surpress the tears. _Oh god no. _

I watch as the Doctor shakinly examines him. "He's alive." he whispers. "But just barely. I just don't understand what-"

"Doctor look!" I gesture to a large red spot on Matthew's side. I take off his shirt to reveal a large gash, bleeding heavily. "Oh my god.." I exclaim. "How the hell did I not notice that?"

"It's not your fault." The Doctor says, distracted. "He's lost a ton of blood. He doesn't have much time. We've got to act, now."

"What can I do?"

"Get me some rags, some wet some dry. We've got to stop the bleeding. And hurry!"

I ignore his almost cross tone, knowing that he's just fretting over losing someone else. I get the rags and bring them to the Doctor, helping him to stop the bleeding. "It won't stop..." The Doctor ignores me as he bandages the boy, eyes fixed on him. I put my hand on his shoulder but he shakes it off and stands up. "We've got to get him back to our cave, where I can look after him properly."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it is unlikely that Matthew were survive. I just watch as he picks him up and carries him out of the cave in distressed silence.

* * *

Night had arrived, and hunger gripped at my stomach. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and the Doctor had been too busy with Matthew to find anymore food. "How is he?" I ask.

"Not sure yet." is his only reply before tending to him again.

"Doctor, the bleeding has stopped, but what about infection? We need medicine. We need help, Doctor. We can't do this on our own."

He doesn't reply, but I can see the understanding in his eyes. He knew very well that Matthew was dying, but he wouldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Hello."

I spin around and see something standing at the mouth of the cave. It's too dark to see clearly, but I notice it holding an odd dim light. The Doctor stands up and walks closely with no sign of hostility in his eyes.

"Well I'll be! It's an Ood!"

I follow the Doctor, getting closer to the creature until I see that he's right!

"Hello, there." I greet it. The Ood have always been friendly, and this one even had it's translator attached.

"Greetings. I come with regards from our emperor of Oodkind. Your presence has been requested by him."

"How did he even know we're here?" The Docor asks.

"You were seen carrying home the boy. I see that he is in need of treatment. The Ood can assist you."

I see the Doctor's face brighten up at the hope of Matthew getting better. He seemed at a loss for words. "Doctor? What do you say? Should we go with him?"

He turns to me and smiles. "You bet we're going with him." He looks at the Ood. "Thank you so much. We won't forget this in a hurry." He picks up Matthew and we set off, following the Ood.

* * *

We had recently arrived at the Oods home...base I suppose you could call it. Tons of then were wandering around in mass ammounts. We stood in the presence of the emperor. He looked like all the others, and I wonder what made him so supreem. Perhaps he was just the most fit to lead.

The Doctor had been in conversation with him for a while now. "So how did your kind end up here?" The Doctor asks.

"The Ood were cast away. Sent into this-Void as you call it?- to live on in eternal suffering."

I look around. "Doesn't look like your suffering to me." Their home was busy with life. Every Ood was busy and had some purpose, and none of them seemed to be in any sort of turmoil.

The emperor blinks as his only sign of emotion. "Ood are surprisingly happy here. Plenty to eat, plenty to drink, plently to do."

"Hm," I just barely grunt in understanding. "So where is Matthew being taken care of?"

"Your son is safe and being looked after in the infirmary. He will be well taken care of."

The Doctor and I laugh. "Oh, he's not our son." The Doctor assures him. "His mother was killed by a Dalek.. and he was injured trying to escape..." His voice cracks and he stops talking. I put my arm around his shoulders in comfort.

The emperor just blinks. "Ok then. If it is your wish to see him, Ood Seng can take you to the infirmary." We turn around to see another Ood standing behind us. "I didn't realize you all had names." The Ood bows his head. "I am Ood Seng." he turns around without saying anything else and leads the way to the infirmary.

I look through the infirmary window with Rose by my side. We weren't aloud to go inside, but we could see well from here. Matthew was laying on a table in the all white room, with Ood taking care of him. Hope flares inside me that his chances of living increased. _We're all that's left Matthew_. I silently tell him._ We're the last of the Timelords. We have to stick together now_. I feel a tear start to fall down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away before anyone can see.

Rose must have seen becasuse she grabs my hand. I squeeze it tight, glad to have her comfort. "He's looking well, Doctor. I think he's going to be alright."

"I have to know for sure before I can put my mind at rest." Rose wraps me in a hug and I welcome it. It had been too recent to the last time I felt this way, when Rose was injured and I didn't know if she would live or die. That was the worst feeling in the universe, and I didn't want to ever have to feel it again. "Hello," and Ood breaks into my thoughts. I turn around to see one standing behind me and Rose. "I am Ood Kel. Night is almost upon us, so I shall show you to your room.

"Thank you. Your kindness is much appreciated." I tell the Ood. It says nothing as it leads us on. We take a lift up to a higher floor where our room is. The Ood presses a button, opening the door.

"Here is where you will stay. I hope it is satisfactory." He dips he head and walks away without another word. I follow Rose into the room. It was nice. _MUCH _better than that cave we were stuck in before. It had just one bed, and almost resembled a human hotel room, just slightly more high-tec and Ood-like I suppose you could say.

"This is lovely! Boy am I glad they found us." Rose exclaims, falling onto the bed in exhaustion. I laugh and join her. We lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. "What a long day." she goes on. I couldn't think of anything to say. We were safe and warm, Matthew was being healed, and I was with the girl I couldn't live without. We change into our dressing gowns provided by the Ood. _What the hell are they doing with human dressing gowns?_ I wonder, but the thought blows over. We curl up into bed.

"We're going to be alright, aren't we Doctor." She says.

I smile, turn out the light and kiss her head.

"We're going to be more that alright."


	5. Chapter 5: Devestation Before Hope

**Chapter 5: Devestation Before Hope**

"Would the Doctor and Ms. Tyler please report to Area 3B."

I wake up to the sound of an Ood calling me and Rose over the intercom. "What the hell is that about?"

"Would the Doctor and Ms. Tyler please report to Area 3B. It is of utmost importance."

I suddenly bolt upright. 3B... that's where the infirmary is! "Rose, Rose wake up!"

"What's going on?" she asks, half awake with an unthinkable bedhead.

"They've called us to the infirmary. It must be some news about Matthew. Will you come with me?" Rose gives me a smile twisted with worry. "Of course I will. Just give me a mo to get dressed." She steps into the bathroom while I change in the bedroom. We walk into the hall and take the lift down to floor 3, and make our way to section B.

"It's going to be alright." She comforts me, but I don't listen. They wouldn't have called us down if something wasn't wrong. We arrive at the infirmary and look through the window. I see Matthew inside spasming and twisting around. "What the hell... come on, Doctor." Rose tries to coax me in, but I feel as if my shoes are glued to the floor. _What's happening... _I see an Ood invite us in.

"Doctor... come on." Rose brings me to the door. I grab her hand and we walk inside. Matthew is still spasming and a couple Ood are trying to hold him down. I rush to his side. The boy's eyes are wide open with only the white showing. He's hyperventalating and jerking all around.

"What's happening." I demmand.

"The boy had a rough night. When we came in to check on him this was happening. He's lost too much blood. He is having what I believe you call a _seizure._"

"Well can't you help him?!"

"I apologize, but there is nothing more we can-" he's cut off when Matthew is suddenly still. He lets out a deep breath and his eyes close.

"NOO!" I run to his side, tears streaming down my face. "C'mon Matthew. Hold on! You and I... we're the only ones left! You can't leave. Not now!"

I feel Rose's hand on my back. "Doctor, I'm so sorry. But remember that he will just regenerate. He's a Timelord right?"

"No. I mean yes he's a Timelord, but he's too young to regenerate. A Timelord can only regenerate when he reaches maturity.. he's only 10." My voice drops to almost a whisper. I'm grief struck and at a loss for words. The beeping on the heart rate machine goes flat.

"He's gone. My condolences, Doctor." One of the Ood say.

I don't reply. I don't know what to say. I put my hand on his head and whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Matthew. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

I sat with The Doctor back in the room. He had barely said anything since this morning, and just sat on the bed messing with his sonic screw driver.

"Doctor." I sit down beside him. "Are you going to be alright?"

No reply.

I sigh and stand up. "Well you at least need to eat something. I'll be right back."

"I really am the last Timelord."

I turn around. "What?"

"Matthew and Katjja... when I found them I was so excited. I realized that I wasn't that last. For once in my life I didn't feel alone..." Those words hit me like a punch in the face. _You have me you know. I may not be a Timelord, but I love you and care for you, and I'm never leaving you. _I couldn't bring myself to tell him that.

He looks at me, suddenly realizing he had said the wrong thing. "Rose, just know that if I didn't have you, I truly do not believe I would be able to carry on living at this point."

* * *

The Doctor and I were still at the Ood base, but I'm happy to see that he is perking up again. He's still not quite back to his old self, but the grief stricken, silent phase was finally beginning to pass.

The two of us were eating lunch when I felt something burning on my neck.

"Ow.." I rub the front of my neck as the burning grows worse. "What the hell-" I then remember the TARDIS key that I have on a necklace. I pull it off and it's glowing yellow, and burning hot.

"The TARDIS key!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Wait, doesn't this mean-"

"When the key glows it means that the connection has been restored! Rose! We can get home!" The Doctor grabs the necklace from me, then grabs my hand runnin through the halls headed outside. "'Scuse me, sorry. In a bit of a rush here." He says as we weave through the crowd of Ood.

We get outside and I see him scowering for an open but secluded space. "Over here!" he calls me. He takes the key and and puts in in a specific spot in the air then lets go. It stays in place.

"Yes!" I can't help jumping up and down as I see the TARDIS slowly starting to materialise.

"C'mon girl, come to daddy! Haha!" The Doctor looks so excited as he waits for his ship to appear. Moments later, it's fully materialsed.

"Woohoooo!" He wraps me in a hug and I can't help but let a tear fall from my eye. Relief washing over me, I see him turn the key, wink at me then open the door.

I pull Rose into the TARDIS and let out a scream of excitement. "How the hell did she connect?!" I'm still baffled, but don't care. I tinker with the controls, checking her over to make sure she'll run for sure. I push a couple buttons, pull a lever, and grab my companion's hand.

"Rose, we're goin' home!"


End file.
